Blushing Boys
by Mrs. Jim Halpert
Summary: Elizabeth kissed Jack. Will saw. The Kraken swallowed Jack. Barbossa is back! What more could go wrong? How will Elizabeth fix what she did? How will the crew save Jack? Can Will forgive Liz? What will happen after the events of DMC? Read to find


BLUSHING BOYS

**A/N: Hey everyone!! I decided to try to write my own story because I know that there aren't that many Will Liz stories out there right now. So, this story is for all of you WE fans! Now please keep in mind that this is my first fanfic EVER, and the first story that I have written since I was required to in 3rd grade creative writing class… Which was 7 years ago. So please be nice and give constructive criticism.**** CONSTRUCTIVE being the key word. Thank you!! And on with the story**

**Hannah**

**Aka Mrs. Jim Halpert**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Repulsed 

Will's POV:

Will was going down into the longboat with what was left of the Black Pearl's crew. He looked at each one of their faces, Pintel, Raghetti, Gibbs, Cotton, Cotton's parrot, and Marty. He couldn't believe that they were the only ones left. Will didn't see Elizabeth or Jack so he looked back up and what did he find? His fiancée, Elizabeth Swann, kissing Jack Sparrow. This wasn't just any kissing. This was a kiss full of passion. He looked away and a flash of hurt and sadness went across his face as he climbed down into the longboat. He saw Elizabeth coming so he helped her in.

"Where's Jack?" he heard himself ask. He didn't even try to hide the mixture of bitterness and hurt that was in his voice. He was giving her a death glare, but she didn't seem to even notice.

"He elected to stay behind to give us a chance." Elizabeth told Will. She looked away from him out to the sea.

At that moment he couldn't even think straight. William Turner II had loved Elizabeth Swann since he first laid eyes on her gorgeous face. And after so many years of being only her friend she chose _him_ and was engaged to marry _him_.

He had been so happy when she said yes to his proposal after only courting for a few months. He knew that she had been hinting to getting married ever since they had their first kiss. She would maybe point out a beautiful dress in a shop window and say, "That is the kind of dress I want to wear when I get married." Of course she would say that looking at Will with hopeful eyes and then look away to blush. She also loved doing things like that when she and Will were around her father. She loved making the two men in her life feel extremely embarrassed and blush.

One time after Will was kissing Elizabeth over a picnic, she told him that he blushed every time they kissed. That of course made him blush more. Elizabeth started laughing so hard that she fell over into a pie that Estrella, her maid, had baked. But that didn't stop her from laughing, it just made Will join in. Elizabeth picked the pie up and smacked Will in the face with it.

"What was that for?" Will asked.

"You laugh like a girl!!" Elizabeth managed to get out.

**(A/N: Orlando does have an adorable girly laugh. Just watch the bloopers on DMC)**

Will didn't say anything to that. He just blushed.

To Elizabeth, it was fun making guys blush.

* * *

Elizabeth's POV: 

As Elizabeth climbed down from the Black Pearl Will helped her into the longboat. Elizabeth couldn't believe what she had just done. She had kissed Jack- which she never ever wanted to do. Ever. It's not that she hated him or anything. I mean, she did think of him as a friend….ish. Okay, maybe not even a friend. Okay, maybe she did hate him, but come on! He tried to trade Will, her fiancé's, life for his own. Who would do that? Just the thought of kissing Jack always made her feel repulsed enough to throw up.

"Where's Jack?" Will asked. She didn't even notice the hurt and anger in his voice or the accusatory stare he was giving her.

"He elected to stay behind to give us a chance." She told Will.

Oh, how she longed to tell him the truth, but she was to scared of what he would say.

"Elizabeth, are ye feelin' alright? You look a bit green." Gibbs asked after they had been rowing for about five minutes. He had always cared about Elizabeth. It was probably because he had known her since she was a young girl.

"I'm fine." Elizabeth lied. Of course she wasn't fine. She had just kissed Jack _and_ handcuffed him to the mast so that she could save hers, Will's, and the crew's lives. She was starting to feel pretty awful about that. But she felt even worse about the fact that she was more upset about kissing Jack than about sacrificing him to the Kraken.

She looked back at the Pearl, which was about 75 feet away from what was left of the crew. Then she, along with Will, Gibbs, Cotton, Pintel, Marty, and Raghetti sat in silence as the Black Pearl got swallowed by the Kraken.

Elizabeth hurled.

* * *

** A/N: How was it everyone? I know it was short but I feel pretty good about this chapter and I am still sorting out where to go with the rest of the story. Any ideas? In this chapter I wanted to show what Will and Elizabeth were like together when they were back in  
Port Royal. **

**Thanks for reading!! If you have any questions or comments, please review!! You know you want to!! It's just one samll click away!!  
**

**And remember to always hide the rum!**

**Hannah  
MJH**


End file.
